wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Edme
"You should see yourself." Edme to Faolan page 7 Frost Wolf Edme MacHeath (pronunced Ed-may) is a one-eyed wolf from the West Pack of the MacHeath Clan. She is currently part of the Watch, along with Faolan. Even though she has one-eye, Edme isn't really a malcadh, as her eye was torn out when she was a pup by Dunbar MacHeath. Description Edme is a small and young she-wolf﻿. She has rusty fur with patches, along with a black nose. Edme has one eye, her right, because her left eye was torn out when she was a pup by Dunbar, the former cheiftan of the MacHeath Clan. Her remaining eye is green, like all other wolves in the Beyond. While standing up to Dunbar, she declares herself a free-runner. Family Akira- Birth mother History ({spoil}) 'Before the Books' Edme was born to Akira and an unknown father in the MacHeath Clan. Upon her birth, the Dunbar MacHeath tore out her eye in purpose of placing her in the Ring. She has lived her life as a gnaw wolf, abused by the MacHeath wolves, and two she-wolves called Kyran and Ingliss. 'Shadow Wolf' In Shadow Wolf, Edme was the only female gnaw wolf to compete in the gaddergnaw games. She only had one eye and was from the MacHeath Clan. Edme was the first to notice Faolan's carving of the Great Wolf constellation that was made from a bear's point of view and she liked it. After she compared wolves to cougars, Heep bit her ear and made it bleed, due to an "insult of their species". This action makes the other gnaw wolves upset and angry. This resulted in them all, including Edme, despite her size, showing dominance over Heep by standing on him and pushing on his shoulders. In the gaddergnaw ''games when the gnaw wolves formed a ''byrrgis, ''Edme attacked the deer after Faolan fell. This way she won in second place, for her smart and quick thinking. When they were carving stories on bones, Edme carved about her missing eye, and how she felt as though it was a guide to her. In the end, Edme became a member of the Watch because of her story of her eye. She became part of the Watch, along with Faolan. 'Watch Wolf ﻿In Watch Wolf, Edme realizes that on her Slaan Leat, a journey towards truth, that the tummfraw she was told to go to by the Fengo, is not her tummfraw. It is later revealed by two she-wolves, Ingliss and Kyran, that she was never born a malcadh, but was a macladh made by the cheiftain of the MacHeaths, Dunbar. After being told this she travels to the MacHeath Clan to announce that she will go to the Watch as a free-runner, a wolf who does not represent any clan at the Watch. She arrives at the clan on Litha Eve, there for most of the wolves are tipsy on the litha rose's juice. As she enters the camp the wolves around her stop they're howling and stare at her in dismay. She walks towards the gadderheal and sees that Dunbar MacHeath, the cheiftain of the MacHeaths, is tipsy. Dunbar's muzzle was thick with his own blood from the Litha thorns. Dunbar calls her a cursed one and asks if they've rejected her already, In response Edme raises her hackles and commands him to call the raghnaid. There Edme confirms that Dunbar tore out her eye and she isn't a real malcadh. Edme travels to the Ring with Faolan. While traveling, they see a mother bear, her cubs and a Watch byrrgis sharing a kill. The Watch wolves head back to the Ring, while the mother, Bronka, leaves her two cubs Toby and Burney to play in the river. Edme and Faolan eat the remaining kill, and Faolan slumbers off. He wakes up to find his companion teaching the cubs the game of Hidey Bone. He shoos her away, before Bronka can wake up. At the Ring, Edme tells Finbar that she is a malcadh made and Finbar lets her stay anyway. Another Watch Wolf, Banja, objects this and thinks Edme should stay a gnaw wolf for a while. At this point Finbar raises his voice at Banja and she falls back, shrinking in her pelt. Edme continues her learning at the ring, meets Arthur the owl, saves Toby from Old Cags, and kills Dunbar. Edme's ''taiga ''turned out to be Winks. Frost Wolf''' Edme is first seen in the chapter "Frost Wolf". She and Faolan are out scouting for the Fengo and the Watch, looking for tracks of the herds or any animal. She waits for Faolan to return from scouting in their cave. It is revealed that they are in the Moon of Flies, but the flies too have vanished. She is soon alerted to a presence just outside the cave. A glowing form appears and she thinks it is a ''lochin, ''but it's only Faolan. Edme goes out for her turn but Faolan wants to show her something so they go out together. Later, she accompamies Faolan to gather more Blood wolves, meets Mhairie, Dearlea, Creakle, and the "Whistler". She then helps Faolan catch the Prophet and later picks up a pup and takes him to the Ring when his parents wouldn't stop dancing in the Skaars Circles. When she comes back from her adventure, Finbar tells Edme that Winks died, but said that she felt Edme as her daughter. Personality Even with one eye, Edme is able to see more than other wolves, inside and out. She is a small, young brave she-wolf and the most remarkable thing about her is her spirit. Despite coming from the brutal MacHeath Clan and, as a gnaw wolf, frequently being the subject of abuse, Edme has a good cheer, always wanting to cheer up someone. She is also very kind and sweet, and is usaully in a good mood. She is a nice and trustful wolf to have by your side. But in Frost Wolf, as Faolan says: "Edme is usally sweet and optimistic, but now is somewhat of a cynic."﻿﻿ Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Watch Members Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:One eyed wolves Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Maimed Wolves Category:Malcadhs Category:Spirit Wolf Characters